


You Just Need a Friend, Don't You?

by facethestrange



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Lady Sybil has a soft spot for misunderstood creatures.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	You Just Need a Friend, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [privatesnarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatesnarker/gifts).




End file.
